


Otras Señales

by Mereth



Category: Bajo sospecha | Under Suspicion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/pseuds/Mereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas del día a día eran también señales inequívocas de que Victor Reyes y Alain estaban liados (o escenas sacadas e inspiradas por el fic Señales de lobazul)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Señales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417802) by [lobazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul). 



> Como bien ponía en el summary esto son viñetitas inspiradas por el fic de lobazul y por las tonterias que me pasan en la oficina. Que nadie diga que el trabajo rutinario no inspira xD.  
> Esta en concreto no es necesario haberlo leido para entenderlo, pero en las siguientes sí hace falta.

\- No sé cómo puedes beberte eso- Alain miró con una mueca de asco el pequeño vaso de plástico que Víctor llevaba en la mano.

\- Me despierta-replicó el español encogiéndose de hombros- No todos necesitamos que nuestro café sea recogido a mano de las profundidades de la selva tropical y regado con un chorrito de leche desnatada ecológica.

\- Víctor...-su compañero inspiró con un tono que indicaba que estaba pensando si estamparle el termo que llevaba en la cara- Es el café del súper. Es _el mismo café_ que te has bebido esta mañana.

\- El mismo café sobre el que refunfuñas cada puta vez que compro porque dices que es una mierda-Víctor se apoyó en la pared dando un sorbo al vasito y reprimiendo una mueca. La verdad es que el jodido café estaba malo incluso para el –muy nefasto-,nivel que solía tener el café de la comisaria.

\- Es que es una mierda y no costaría nada comprar café decente-contestó el francés- Pero hay una importante diferencia entre beber mal café y envenenarse voluntariamente.

\- ¿Sois todos los franceses tan reina del drama o es que yo he ido a escoger a el más cansino?

\- ¿Sois todos los españoles tan tocapelotas o es que me ha tocado la china?

\- Eh, medio medio-Víctor hizo un gesto con la mano.- Pero ya sabías cómo era.

\- Sí, ya lo sabía. Alguien tan cabezón que prefiere hacerse un agujero en el estómago que admitir que tengo razón- Alain alzó las cejas llevándose el termo a los labios.

\- Bueno, al menos la práctica hace que no sean fácil envenenarme. Estoy casi inmunizado. Así que tendrás que buscar otra manera de librarte de mí, Zidane.- Víctor se acercó a su compañero sin importarle lo más mínimo que estuvieran en un pasillo en medio de la comisaria, respirándose encima y comiéndose con los ojos.

Alain le devolvió la mirada, mordiéndose los labios y alzando las cejas antes de contestar.

\- Soy médico, Víctor-le dio un golpecito en el pecho con el termo-El día que decida matarte, se me ocurrirá algo mejor que el veneno. Y no te preocupes que no encontrarán el cádaver. Algo aprendí del Policlínico.

-Sí, que esconderlo en un jardín es mala idea.-Víctor apuró el vaso de café y lo tiró a una papelera.- Pues nada, te dejo con tus planes de muerte y destrucción Zidane, que me espera la ronda con Pacino.

\- Al menos los franceses planeamos en vez de ir improvisando- replicó Alain a su espalda

\- Para lo que os sirve.- Víctor alzó la mano como despedida mientras caminaba hacia el final del pasillo.


	2. Conversaciones en la oficina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por mucho que a Alain le apasionara su trabajo hay días que era un soberano coñazo, que diría Víctor. Capítulo sin betear como es habitual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situado en algún punto tras el capítulo 15 de Señales y antes del 17.

Pocas cosas hay más tediosas que esperar. Alain había hecho de ello una virtud, acostumbrado a interminables vigilancias, a no dar un paso más dentro de la infiltración esperando a que llegara el permiso para descubrirse.

Ya no se infiltraba -su paciencia y todas sus dotes de diplomacia, que no eran pocas, dedicadas a coordinar distintos cuerpos policiales y a evitar otra guerra entre españoles y franceses-, pero el ritmo al que había estado acostumbrado seguía: días y meses de ritmo frenético, de pasar por casa nada más que para ducharse y de ver a Víctor más en los pasillos de la comisaría que en el del piso que compartían seguido de pausas y periodos tranquilos en que sólo quedaba aguardar a que todo encajara para seguir adelante con la investigación.  
Pero que fuera parte de su trabajo y que este le apasionara, no quitaba que hubiera momentos en que era un soberano _coñazo_ como diría Víctor.

Hoy era uno de esos días. De armarse de paciencia esperando la autorización –en triplicado, una por cada país implicado en la operación. Definitivamente el idioma materno de la Unión Europea era la burocracia-, antes de arrestar a los miembros de una célula terrorista. De ir adelantando informes y mandar a Isco y Asier de mensajeros haciendo recados por la oficina, para que no le pusieran nervioso, especialmente Isco, con sus movimientos de león enjaulado.  
Como tardara mucho en llegar la autorización iba a tener que prestar al malagueño a alguna unidad o acabar matándole. La idea de mandárselo a Víctor pasó por su mente fugazmente antes de descartarla. Su novio se metía en suficientes líos él solito como para tener alguien al lado que le azuzara. Con Pedro y Pacino al menos podía confiar en que no abrirían la boca y les meterían a los tres en problemas.

Alain estaba terminando uno de los informes que le pedirían en cuanto terminara la operación y pensando en qué ocupar el tiempo mientras llegaban las autorizaciones-el derecho a la hora del bocadillo era algo que consideraba inalienable, ¿qué costaba que fuera a la vez en todos los malditos países? Ya llevaban casi tres horas perdidas y a saber cuánto quedaba- cuando una ventana apareció en la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- _Estoy aburrido. Que haces gabacho?_

Alain puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Trabajar. Lo mismo que deberías estar haciendo **tú,** en vez de tocar los cojones.-a pesar de sus palabras, el francés guardó y minimizó el documento que tenía abierto, dedicándole toda la atención a su novio.

\- _Hasta los cojones estoy pero de los informes estos. Podríamos ir a comer._

El francés dirigió un vistazo fugaz a la hora en la esquina de su pantalla antes de contestar.

\- Víctor. No es ni la una.-Alain se recostó en la silla, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la pantalla.- ¿Quién de los dos es el gabacho?

- _.......Debe ser contagioso. Si me crece un palo en el culo voy a tener que preocuparme. Que hablando de..._

\- NO.-Alain le cortó, tecleando con fuerza como si eso fuera a cortar la verborrea de su compañero- Quítatelo de la cabeza. No en la comisaría y mucho menos con los ordenadores del cuerpo.

\- _Si no sabías que iba a decir_ -Alain casi podía ver la postura retadora y la expresión un tanto refunfuñada que debía tener Víctor en su despacho en la planta de arriba.

\- Como si no te conociera a ti y a tus fijaciones.

\- _Te quejarás de fijación._

\- En la oficina, **sí**. Fuera de ella, todo lo que quieras ;)

La pantalla de Alain se llenó por un momento de puntos suspensivos.

- _Cabronazo._

\- Has empezado tú :P.

El francés se reclinó en la silla, esperando una respuesta y alzando las cejas al ir pasando los segundos.

\- ¿Víctor?- escribió, un tanto desconcertado.

El móvil sonó a su lado, haciendo que diera un respingo.

\- Dime- respondió con un punto de suficiencia en la voz al oir el resoplido al otro lado.

\- Eres un auténtico cabronazo-respondió el madrileño con la voz ronca- Y ahora tengo un puto problema por tu culpa.

\- Víctor, tienes un problema con que te dé un poco el aire.

\- No es mi culpa que me pongas tanto-el tono de voz ronco con varias cosas no siempre dichas hizo que Alain sonriera- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- ¿Aguantarnos porque has empezado algo que no podemos terminar ahora?-resopló el francés mirando el ordenador y volviendo a maximizar el informe.

\- Podría ser. O podríamos irnos a comer. A casa. Durante un par de horas.

Alain se quedó clavado mirando fijamente el cursor parpadeante antes de inspirar.

\- Dentro de cinco minutos en el _parking_.

La risa al otro lado del teléfono fue lo último que oyó antes de ponerse a guardar y cerrar todo. Tenía ya todo recogido y la chaqueta en la mano cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta y asomó la cabeza rubia de Asier seguido de Isco.

\- Inspector...-el vasco interrumpió lo que iba a decir al ver a su jefe con sus cosas en la mano.

\- ¿Se va?

\- Sí, me voy a comer.

\- A _comer_ -repitió Isco recalcando la palabra con toda la intención del mundo y una sonrisa cabrona en la cara.

\- E imagino que se alargará un poco ¿no?

\- Probablemente-Alain le mantuvo la mirada- ¿Algún problema?

\- Ninguno, que lo disfrute. Creo que nosotros haremos lo mismo.

El francés sacudió la cabeza ante la sonrisa del malagueño y la expresión de vergüenza de su compañero.

\- Disfrutad.

\- Usted también, jefe.

\- Pienso hacerlo, no te preocupes.


End file.
